


All He Ever Wanted

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: smallfandomfest, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Harper has ever wanted is leaving the Andromeda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** All He Ever Wanted  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Tyr Anasazi/Seamus Harper  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 1,321  
>  **Summary:** All Harper has ever wanted is leaving the Andromeda.  
>  **A/N:** written for smallfandomfest's Fest 15

Harper couldn’t believe what he had heard. Tyr was leaving. This had to be some form of sick joke but he knew Tyr wasn’t the joking type. A huge sigh escaped him. How could Tyr do this to him? He had thought he would have more time to try and make Tyr see him. To see the love that was right in front of him, his for the taking if only he asked. He felt as if his world was tearing apart at the seams and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

Without waiting for an invitation, Harper rushed into Tyr’s quarters. “You don’t have to go.” The words fell from his mouth and echoed around the room before he could stop them. He didn’t know what had possessed him to say anything. It wasn’t as if it would do any good. Tyr’s mind was made up.

“Yes, I do.”

He knew by Tyr’s tone that the Nietzschean wanted him to drop it but he couldn’t just let Tyr go without knowing why he wanted to leave. “Why? Why do you have to leave?”

A frustrated growl rumbled deep within Tyr’s chest. “There’s nothing here for me, Harper.” Tyr glanced down at the shorter man. For a time he had hoped he and Harper... but it didn’t matter. The engineer had never given him any reason to think what he wanted would be reciprocated. And he was way past tired of waiting. It was better if he moved on and put his hopes behind him then to live a half-life wanting something he could never have. “Besides, maybe I can help my people.”

“Your people?” Harper raised an eyebrow. He was beyond confused. “You are the only one left of your pride. Why....?”

Tyr quickly interrupted. He didn’t need to be reminded of that. It was something he would never forget. “I meant the Nietzschean people as a whole.” Or he could go back to being a mercenary. It wasn’t as if he had forgotten how. He really didn’t care where he went or what he did, nothing mattered to him. The only thing he wanted in the universe was the one thing he couldn’t have.

A blush began to cover Harper’s face. “Oh.” He would give anything, do anything if only he could think of something to make Tyr stay but he was coming up blank. Harper wanted to kick his own ass. He was a freakin’ genius! Why couldn’t he think of something?

 

Minutes passed by as Tyr waited for Harper to say something, anything to give him some kind of clue as to what was going on in his mind. But as the minutes stretched his nerves taut Tyr realized his wait was in vain. Apparently there was nothing left to say. 

Tyr picked up his bag and tossed it over his shoulder. “Goodbye, Harper.” There were more words he wanted to say but he kept them to himself as he brushed by the engineer on his way out the door.

“I’ll miss you, you stubborn Nietzschean. More than you will ever know.” Harper whispered the words under his breath as Tyr walked out the door. 

Within seconds Tyr rushed back into the room. “What did you say?”

At the look on Tyr’s face Harper couldn’t stop himself from backing up. There was something about the look on the Nietzschean’s face that gave him pause. Tyr had never looked at him like that before. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Don’t play games with me, Harper.” He dropped the bag onto the floor as he walked closer.

“I...uh...I..” 

A growl escaped from deep within Tyr’s chest causing Harper to jump.

“Okay. Fine.” His tone was full of mock anger. “If you just have to know I said I would miss you.” He folded his arms across his chest and glared at Tyr. “There are you happy?”

“I might be.” The words were whispered so softly Harper couldn’t be sure he had heard him correctly but before he could say anything Tyr continued, “What else did you say?”

“I called you a stubborn Nietzschean.”

His long dreadlocks caressed his shoulders as he shook his head. “No. That’s not new. You have called me that before.” His dark eyes bored into Harper’s, demanding an answer. “What else did you say?”

 _Damn!_ Why couldn’t he have kept his mouth shut?

“Harper.” Tyr’s eyes darkened with intense emotion as he stared down at Harper

The mere sound of his own name falling from Tyr’s lips sent a wave of longing washing over him. “I said that I would miss you more than you would ever know.”

“Why?” Tyr walked closer to Harper until the engineer’s back was against the wall as he continued to speak. “What would it matter to you if I’m here or not?”

“I...um...” Harper couldn’t stop stuttering.

Tyr leaned closer until his body brushed firmly against Harper’s. At Harper’s quick intake of breath Tyr couldn’t help but smile. _Now they were getting somewhere!_ Harper might be willing to withhold his feelings but it was plain his body was all too willing to turn traitor. “Is something wrong?” He waited until the man had shaken his head before he added, “You were going to tell me why my leaving mattered to you.”

“I...” He couldn’t do it. There was no way he could say anything. The thought of admitting his feelings for the big Nietzschean in front of him scared the living hell out of him. _What if Tyr didn’t feel the same or worse what if Tyr really disliked the thought of having a kludge in love with him?_

“Damn it, Harper!” Tyr leaned his hands against the wall on either side of Harper’s head and brought his face closer. “What will it take for you to admit that you want me as much as I want you?”

“You want me? But...” Harper’s heart pounded in his chest as he stared at Tyr wide-eyed. “But you never said anything.”

Tyr smiled. “Neither have you.”

He could have kicked himself. As a matter of fact he was seriously considering looking into that self-kicking butt that Beka was always going on about having him fitted for. He swallowed a groan. _When Tyr Anasazi said he wanted you the correct response was where can we go and how fast can we get there?_ Sure, he didn’t get to say the words I love you or hear them said in return but did it really matter in the...

“What did you say?”

 _Damn!_ There was no way he was going to repeat what he hadn’t meant to say in the first place but one look at the hopeful expression on Tyr’s face and Harper quickly changed his mind. “I’m in love with you, Tyr.”

“How long have you...” Tyr shook his head. It didn’t matter how long Harper had been in love with him all that did matter was that he was. “Never mind.” Tyr cupped Harper’s face in his hands, his thumbs gently caressed the soft skin of Harper’s cheeks. “You do know I am in love with you too, don’t you?” 

All Harper could do was stare at Tyr in speechless wonder. He had been in love with Tyr almost from the second he had walked onto the Andromeda Ascendant with his bad ass, take no prisoners attitude. But he’d had no idea that Tyr felt the way he did.

“Tyr, I...”

Tyr couldn’t stop himself from interrupting. “Whatever it is you will have to tell me later.”

A look of confusion began to spread across Harper’s face. “Why?”

“Because I have been waiting years to kiss you and I find I am unwilling to wait another minute.”

Harper barely managed a surprised “Oh.” Before Tyr pulled him into his arms and devoured his mouth in a passionate kiss that was made all the more sweeter for the wait.


End file.
